


鎖心

by goldfish1028



Category: NINE'S
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish1028/pseuds/goldfish1028





	鎖心

9\. 蘇三省低身吻上妳的唇，他身上的男性氣息包裹著妳，妳的心撲通撲通的跳著，等到妳回過神，感受到他的體溫時，妳與他的衣服已被他扒開凌亂的散在一旁，妳感受到他炙熱的目光盯著妳，他伸手脫去妳胸前最後一塊衣料，妳一手遮擋於胸前，一手捂在他的眼前。 

蘇三省笑了笑，將妳遮住他雙眼的手拉下來親吻著，妳羞的抽開手，他俯下身，含著妳的耳垂吹氣著說:「夫人真是害羞。」他輕輕的吻著妳的脖子，一路向下，密密麻麻的吻落在妳身上，溫熱的舌含上妳小巧的紅櫻，時而溫柔的吸允著，時而用力的啃咬，一掌揉捏著另一半的紅櫻，而另一手也沒閒著，手指游至下方輕柔的撫摸著，酥麻又羞恥的感覺襲來，妳嬌喘出聲，感到身下開始釋出愛液，搔癢的感覺讓妳迫切的想要蘇三省的安慰。 

他輕輕的摩擦著妳身下泥濘不堪的濕地，癢意不斷擴大，羞恥感與難耐感讓妳眼泛淚光，妳扭動腰支想逃離，可又想要蘇三省給妳更多，身上的人見妳這幅摸樣滿意的笑了，便不再折磨妳，將妳白皙的雙腿架在他肩上，低頭輕輕的吻著妳那片濕熱，為妳緩解身下的癢意。 

妳緊張的咬著下唇，閉著眼逃離這色情的畫面，可身下的人用行動告訴妳，你們正在做著多麼令人愉悅的事情。 

蘇三省嗅著妳身下散發出的香甜，禁不住的伸出舌尖輕輕的舔著，刺激的妳忍不住溢出一聲呻吟，花穴緊縮想留住他的舌頭，蘇三省覺得所有的血液都往下身衝去，可儘管他忍得再痛苦，也得慢慢來，畢竟第一次，他怕弄疼了心愛的小嬌妻。 蘇三省舔著妳的粉嫩的花苞，刺激著妳分泌出更多的花露，他含上花苞吸允著，品嚐著花露的鮮甜。 

要...妳要他給妳更多...妳躬起身子將自己往他嘴裡送，溫熱的嘴離開了那片濕地，妳感到有些空虛，他輕輕的吻著妳，在妳耳邊啞聲的問:「舒服嗎？」妳眼神迷離的點點頭，他喘息著說:「哈...三省...讓妳...更舒服，好不好?」妳雙手環上他的腰，將他往妳的方向帶，用行動表示妳有多渴望他的安慰。 

他親吻著妳的雙眼，身下炙熱早已漲得發疼，他輕輕的進入妳的花穴，只一節花穴的緊緻便足以讓他嘆息，身下傳來酸痛感，可逐漸加大的癢意，卻讓妳更渴望他的進入，他看著妳眼裡的淚水，慢慢的一點一點的深入，好漲，可卻止不住妳身下的癢意，花穴不斷的緊縮，想將蘇三省的炙熱慢慢的吞進穴裡，初經人事的小穴緊咬著蘇三省不放，蘇三省親吻著妳，說:「好夫人，放鬆點，讓我出來。 

接著他便開始身下的動作，慢慢的退出，慢慢進入，不斷摩擦緩解妳身下的難耐，妳緊緊的抱著他，嬌喘著呻吟著，感受蘇三省強而有力的入侵，他漸漸的加快身下的動作，快感一陣一陣的襲來，妳的腦袋無法思考，只隨著他的節奏擺動，他用著色情的聲音，低聲喊著:「歆妍...好夫人...歆妍...」刺激的妳下身緊咬著他不放，他不斷的進出那溫暖的小穴，隨後低聲嘶吼，將所有的愛灌溉於花穴中，輕輕的吻著妳眼角的淚水，安撫著妳的情緒。


End file.
